Itsumo Itsumo Warattete
by ladybutterfly27
Summary: Mikan with no voice. What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW! ONE-SHOT! I am currently putting on hold my story: A new beginning. SO please alaso review that! XOXO, ladybutterfly27


Diclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do!

Summary: What will happen if Mikan loses her voice? Everyone becomes worried especially our secret admirer here! Who is that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another morning in Gakuen Alice ang our favorite Tangerine character is walking

cheerfully towards the classroom and then she entered happily and shouted:

"Good Morning everyone!"

'Baka Mikan!' Was the thought of every student in the room.

Oh no! It can't be!

"Jin- jin" Mikan whispered.

"Hey Sakura, what's so good in the morning if you're always late for your class?!"

Jinno shouted.

Mikan walked towards her seat when suddenly. .

"Where do you think you're going Sakura?" Jinno asked.

" To my seat sir." Mikan answered innocently.

Jinno woke up on the wrong side of the bed and our dense little Mikan doesn't notice.

" You don't have the right to go to your seat." He said harshly.

Before Mikan can say anything Jinno started another harsh statement.

" How can someone like you with unpracticed alice, low grades and bad behavior can stay in this Academy?You do not deserve to be here!"

Mikan is blowing up!

" I deserve to be here!" Mikan said firmly.

'Oh no! That baka is blowing up.' Hotaru thought.

'Mikan-chan' was all Iinchou, Nonoko, Anna and everyone could think about,

well except for Natsume.

'BAKA'

" What did you said? Huh? Sakura?" Jinno asked. Obviously annoyed.

" Nothing ccold-hearted bastard! You can't say I don't deserve because I try my Best

unlike you, A BULLY TEACHER WHO USES HIS ALICE TO THREATHEN

STUDENTS BUT YOU HAVE YOUR WEAKNESS TOO!

..GHOSTHOUSES!"

After saying that Mikan suddenly realized that she is soo dead!

" MIKAN SAKURA COME TO THE FACULTY ROOM NOW!" Jinno Shouted.

At the faculty room:

" You Mikan Sakura a brat will be given the punishment of NO SPEAKING for a week!"

Jnno exclaimed.

" As if you can stop me from speaking!" Mikan said.

Suddenly she felt something weird.

" Impressive isn't it? It's a potion made by my acquaintance to make someone loose her voice for a week. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Jinno said harshly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the classroom, everyone was so nervous and anxious.

Then Mikan entered the room.

"What happened Mikan?" everyone asked.

Mikan went to the board and wrote:

_I'm sorry. I got punished. I can't speak for some days or else I'll be in deep trouble._

"oh.." was all she can hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days past, everyone kept asking Mikan if she can speak. They thought that she can not

speak because she will face something terrible but Mikan doesn't have her voice.

Mikan and the class became gloomy.

Mikan sat then suddenly a paper airplane hit her opened it and it said:

"Polka,

Don't be gloomy. Everyone lokks down. Don't you know your voice is becoming the light for everyone here. Your smile is OUR hope. So smile.

Itsumo Itsumo Warattete.

- Natsume."

Mikan was so shocked that she kept saying thank you in her head.

Then Koko said "Thank you".

"Eh? What do you mean koko?" Everyone asked.

Mikan kept thinking: _PLEASE DO NOT TELL THEM!_

While Natsume kept thinking: _I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL THEM._

Then he said. "Nothing!"

In the afternoon, Youichi came to play with Natsume.

Then he went to Mikan. He spoke to Mikan.

" Nee-chan for you! JA NE!" and youichi went away.

Mikan noticed Natsume is not in the room. She looked down at her hands. She was

holding a paper and a red rose. The note said: Sakura tree. PLEASE.- NATSUME.

Hotaru teased Mikan "Eh, Admirer huh?"

Then Mikan went to the tree. Their tree.

"You're late."

"Come here, I just want to be with you."

After Mikan heard what Natsume said. Mikan just followed and sat down beside Natsume.

Natsume placed his head on Mikan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Mikan was shocked but she allowed him.

"Promise me one thing." Natsume said as he looked up at Mikan.

_What is it Natsume?_ Was on Mikan's mind.

"ALWAYS smile. For me." He said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That NIGHT, AS Mikan was walking to her room, she noticed Natsume there.

"Here. Sleep well." He said as gave Mikan a note and left.

_HUH?_

Then she entered the room. She read the note: HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Then she saw roses on a bed. At the center was a bear with a note saying "ALWAYS SMILE."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybutterfly27: WOO! So sweet! Please review!

Natsume: -----

Ladybutterfly27: Mikan, your face is red.

Mikan: no. . uhmm so wht happened to your INTRAMS?

Ladybutterfly27: We did not win..

Mikan: SORRY!

Ladybutterfly27: It's ok!

Mikan :Thanks! OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xoxo,

Ladybutterfly27. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
